


Sasuke Uchiha: Boy-Who-Lived

by Rasenkai



Series: Sasuke Uchiha The Boy-Who-Lived [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasenkai/pseuds/Rasenkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke died at the valley of the end (after sealing the biju), now he's reincarnated as the Boy-Who-Lived. Featuring- Manipulative and Evil Dumbledore, Select Evil Weasleys (Molly,Ron,Ginny), Good Malfoys and Evil Sasuke</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rasenkai: the fic, you all were waiting for , it's here

Rasenkai: hope you like it

Disclaimer: Is naruto evil, is dumbledore mentioned to be manipulative, has naruto taken sasuke's eyes, all the questions answers are NO, so do i own naruto , NO

Chapter 1: Reincarnation

Darkness, that was all that sasuke saw, ' looks like I really died' Sasuke thought sadly , yes Sasuke Uchiha , the last Uchiha alive died , that means the end of his clan , it all happened when he had done that kagutsuchi-enchanced chidori and Naruto had created his rasengan , they both hit their jutsu against each other. The jutsu hit each other and created a huge explosion. He died in it. That's it. Now he must be heading to Heaven or Hell.

What happens of him now he doesn't know. Sasuke suddenly saw a bright light. And revealed a room he looked around " it's a boy" someone spoke , care inside her tone, everything was blurry and he couldn't figure out what was going on. "let's name him Harry, Harry James Potter" somebody else spoke

whatever was going on , sasuke knew he wouldn't like it . Oh how right he was.

It was some time later , actually it was 2 days later that sasuke could think much better than before . He got reborn, yes reborn, and in some place where there was nothing called chakra , but only magic , oh this silly people, but he still needed to grasp on his chakra control and need to check whether he had his sharingan or not

Sasuke looked around and saw his mother Lily, talking to his father ,James "-but James , you know how much Voldemort likes his immortality , and going into hiding , how will we survive , and what of harry you know he is just a child , how could he defeat Voldemort"

Lily spoke seriousness in her voice "my love , Dumbledore thinks only for our best interests , see the reason behind it Lily" James said , that was something he disliked , being spoken like he had no power , he was not a kid... yes he was one currently , but come on ,he had a mind of a 17 year old. How could he be a CHILD, he had power , better than this Voldemort.

sasuke added chakra to his eyes , they changed to they Sharingan ,he added more chakra , they then changed to the Eternal mangekyo sharingan and Rinnegan , he then deactivated them 'so now I can deactivate my rinnegan too' sasuke thought.

Life was currently horrible

One month later

Sasuke was outside the house on the swing , he had a lot of things on his mind ' my chakra control is another thing that remains , my chakra is the same as before my reincarnation and I also have that 'magic' thing ,that magic has tripled my chakra , making my chakra control terrible, at least my chakra control is not that much affected , and there is also that old man' sasuke thought , ' that old man' was Albus Dumbledore

2 weeks back

Dumbledore had visited them with his godfather ,Sirius Black and his and James's friend, Remus lupin . They couldn't visit before because of some thing called a 'Death Eater Raid' what ever that was.

" Hey Prongs , where's my little cub" Sirius asked , Sasuke didn't mind sirius , but Sirius certainly was a stupid follower of the 'Light'. Sirius caught harry and put him on his back , "come on my pup ,do you like it" sirius asked 'certainly not' Sasuke thought "gaaah, gaa , goo" Sasuke replied nastily , but sirius never noticed that.

"James , my boy , you do know that voldemort has gotten power in about 40% of England , right" Dumbledore said "but professor , Harry..." James said quite sadly "don't worry James , all will be ok. " Dumbledore replied , oh but it never happened...

On the day sasuke/Harry's parents died

A shadow appeared on the cottage of James and Lily potter, it grew and grew until, "Confringo" the pale raspy voice whispered. Bam , the cottage door blasted of it's hinges "Lily , he's come, take Harry and go" Yes, It was Voldemort himself .

" James , the weakling potter" voldemort spoke rather nastily "you... stupefy" James screamed , a small light went of his wand "that's it , Avada Kedavra" voldemort said back. The spells met , but the green light won and james fell down, dead forever.

"Now for another person" Voldemort said , marching forward towards the upstairs room "Expulso"he snarled , the door blasted of into pieces , Lily screamed ' oh no you don't , you killed my father but you won't kill my mother' Sasuke thought, snarling.

"not harry please, kill me leave harry" Lily asked , voldemort meanwhile watched with smugness in his voice "Get lost woman, let me kill your child, and I will leave you alone, unharmed" Voldemort said, but it looked like Lily never heard it. And continued her rant of "Don't harm Harry, please"

Voldemort had enough and killed her, with a Avada Kedavra.

"Now you Harry Potter" Voldemort said, smugness and pride in his voice. ' You killed my second parents, I WILL KILL YOU' Sasuke thought , "Avada Kedavra" Voldemort said , with a smile.

'SHINRA TENSEI' sasuke thought activating his Rinnegan.

Time slowed down, the jutsu throwing the Avada Kedavra back at it's owner

"NOOOOOO !" one Dark Lord screamed that day, he's body being blasted to smithereens.

Some Years Later , At The Dursleys

One Sasuke Uchiha awoke, on his bed, opening he's black eyes, he looked around before getting up "Damn, it's my 11th birthday" he muttered.

Sasuke looked down memory lane , remembering how he was treated by he's relatives, they made him do house hold chores when he became 3 years old. He responded by breaking he's cousin's arm, and using insane amounts of killing intent.

They than tried beating him and, he responded by breaking he's uncle's leg and putting him in Tsukiyomi.

He's uncle was now going to daily mind therapy or else he must be admitted to a Mental Asylum.

Life had improved. Maybe ,he can now work on finding a goal in life.

Or so he thought, one Albus Dumbledore, was currently doing plans for manipulating him.

TBC

Rasenkai: there, I'm sure you liked it.

Sasuke: don't worry, Rasenkai won't be abandoning, Naruto The Boy-Who-Lived

Rasenkai: Yup

Next Time: Getting the Letter.


	2. Getting the Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sasuke thinks back to what happened till now, sasuke gets a letter

Rasenkai: it seems this fic has ,got a lot of likes.

Sasuke: hn, thanks

Rasenkai: so sasuke, will you do the disclaimer

Sasuke: Rasenkai doesn't own Hp or Naruto , because only Uchihas have the privilege to own Hp or Naruto.

Chapter 2: Getting the letter.

One Albus Dumbledore was seething, no really he was literally leaking insane amounts of killing intent.

why you will ask, because Harry Potter wasn't been tortured. Yes, he wanted Harry to be tortured and beaten, that's why he kept him at the Dursleys.

"why wasn't that brat abused ?" Dumbledore asked no one in question. He just wanted a damn answer, Dursleys hate magic, Petunia hated her sister, Vernon catches her hatred and hates magic too. Now why wouldn't they just abuse him, they bloody hate the potters.

"no problem, he doesn't know about magic, Ron Weasley will befriend him anyways" Dumbledore said, chuckling madly.

Back at the Dursleys

"YAWN" one sasuke uchiha yawned, as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey, pig. Bring me my breakfast" he called out to Vernon Dursley. While the Dursley seethed. "you bra-" Vernon couldn't say anything as he came face to face with a kunai. "watch your mouth fucking pig" Sasuke said with killing intent. While the Dursley became white as a sheet of paper.

"Good, now will you bring my breakfast, as i'm hungry" Sasuke said , getting angry.

Petunia ran into the room bringing the breakfast. "here" she said giving the plate to Sasuke. Quietly , Sasuke went back to his room.

The Dursleys thought they could bully him, all they needed was some killing intent. And some breaking of limbs. Soon he got lost in he's memories

Flashback/ What happened till now.

The Dursleys couldn't beat him so they tried dirty tricks, like putting poison in his food. He found it out, when he heard them talking about it.

So he had to use medical jutsu to see if his food had poison, some times it had and sometimes not. And even if it had it would to nothing to him because of Orochimaru's experiments,

which some how affected his new body. As one day he forgot to use the medical jutsu on his food, and he ate the poison, but surprisingly he didn't get affected.

He knew he got poisoned when he got a cut on his leg, and when he used the medical jutsu. It showed signs of poisoning, yet he was not affected.

He knew he had to also get back in shape, as he was a Shinobi, so he had started rigorous exercises, and going to Dojo , Tai chi, karate, etc.

Because of being a former Shinobi, he soon became back in shape. And also got good chakra control, almost Kage-level.

One time while training with his Rinnegan, he found out that he can somehow bring things from his place, meaning he can bring things from the elemental nations to him, via the Rinnegan. And he can also create things by Yin-Yang release.

He tried to go back to the elemental nations, but he appeared in his bathroom. Since then he never used the jutsu.

Sasuke found out he still had tailed beast chakra in him, because when he activated his susanoo, he felt more power, and his susanoo had the shape of when he sealed the tailed beast chakra in it.

Flashback over.

"ok, let's eat, itadakimasu" Sasuke said and started eating , after it he send a clone with his plate downstairs, "man, I really want to kill my boredom" Sasuke said, and as soon as he said that, a bird flew in, dropping a letter it flew out. All this happened, and Sasuke kept staring "what the fuck" Sasuke muttered.

Quickly with his shinobi skills, he plucked the letter , "Ninpō : kenshutsu no jutsu" Sasuke said, keeping his left arm above the letter, the hand soon turned into a purple color. Moving his around the letter, he tried to see if it had anything dangerous. But the color soon turned green, "hmm, nothing which is harmful" Sasuke said, activating his Sharingan, he opened the letter , he removed a piece of paper out of it, the last Uchiha's mouth dropped.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

At the mention of Dumbledore, Sasuke seethed, ' I had done everything even trying my teleportation to go kill that bastard, but he was some place which I didn't know of, and as such I couldn't find him. He was the reason I couldn't live a happy life.' Sasuke thought, burning the page with katon chakra, he threw it out the window.

Removing the other piece, he stared at all the stupid things to bring.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWNBROOMSTICK.

Sasuke kept staring,' I might go mad and kill every one of them with a Indra's arrow jutsu' Sasuke thought.

"currently my mission is to kill Dumbledore, but what to do next... yes, I will free kaguya, then use the rinnegan, and take her power as mine.. then I will use all that power to go back to the elemental nations. I need a final fight with Naruto" Sasuke said laughing, "besides, I will become hokage" Sasuke said smugly.

"well , let's write a reply"Sasuke said, writing on a piece of paper "wait, I don't know the place to go to buy all this things, and the money from my parents..., I can ask for a person who can guide me to place where I can buy all this" Sasuke muttered, writing again.

"now take this " Sasuke said, throwing it out the window. The same bird took the paper, and flew away

"let's see what happens" Sasuke smiled...evilly

A/n: there, it's over, next time. It's going to be more nice.

Sasuke: yup.

Next time: Diagon Alley and Meeting the Malfoy.


End file.
